Harry Potter and the Son of the Sea
by PercyRiddle
Summary: Harry Potter goes to the beach to relax, but when he finds a raven-haired green-eyed boy shoot out of the water, he would never see his friends or pupils in the same way ever again. [A new evil rises] (Updated!)
1. Ripple

Harry sat on the shore, sighing lightly. Had he finally gotten a break? But he couldn't finish the thoughts in his head as the water rippled. He took a double take. He felt for his wand and realized it was back at Hogwarts. He suddenly felt a chill down his spine as a boy rocketed out of the water. Harry stared at him and asked, "Who are you? As the boy landed on the cool sand next to him. "Me?" He said with a thin smile. His hair was raven black and his eyes were sea green. "That is not important but I have a lot to reveal to you so listen closely…"


	2. It begins

Harry looked at the boy with suspicious eyes. "What do you mean?" Harry asked. The boy looked at him. "Are you sure you want to know?" the boy asked. Harry nodded. The boy sighed. "Fine, but before I start I'm Percy Jackson." Harry felt he knew the name before but couldn't quite place where or when he had heard it. Percy started to speak, " This is simple, your friends and pupils and everything you knew is a lie." Harry looked taken aback. "What?" Percy sighed. "Harry it's complicated.."  
(Sorry guys if I haven't been posting or if this was short. School is the only word. I'll try making them longer.) 


	3. Bumblebee

"How is it complicated?" Harry grumbled. Percy laughed, though his voice seemed shaky. "Harry... all you need to know is that… Albus Bumblebee-" "Dumbledore." Harry interrupted with a glare. "Right, Dumbledore..." Harry winced. Why does he say it like that? Harry thought with slight anger. "Is somewhat of a nut job." Percy finished. Harry wondered if he should punch Percy or what. "What do you mean?" Harry asked with a glare.  
Percy sighed. "Again, it's complicated." Harry could tell that Percy was getting irritated. 'Albus Bumbleb- I mean Dumbledore is a.. well a psychopath. He has manipulated many things and people. He uses his nice kind face to hide his true intentions." Percy said with a dark tone.  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. Then Harry got up. Then without looking at Percy, he turned and walked away from the shore and the beach. He ignored Percy's yells for him to come back. He knew he had to find out the truth… at Hogwarts and find out if what Percy said about Dumbledore and his friends were true… but what would happen next would make him want to see what else Percy had to say...

(I tried to get it as long as possible but I guarantee the next chapter WILL be longer) 


	4. Hermione and Ron

BACK AT HOGWARTS:  
Harry looked at the doors of Hogwarts which stood in front of him. What if what Percy said was true? Harry thought. He shook his head. Nonsense! But as he opened the doors and found Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley standing there, he felt more and more unsure. "Hi, Harry!" Hermione greeted. "Hi, Harry!" Ron said with a mouth full of food. Harry smiled. "Hi Ron, hi Hermione," Harry greeted. "Why are you back so soon?" Hermione asked with narrowed eyes. Harry gulped nervously. "Um, I meant someone…" They both looked at each other, then at Harry. "Who?" Ron asked, wiping his mouth. Harry sighed. "His name was Percy Jackson." Ron suddenly lunged at Harry, but Harry quickly dodged. Ron blinked. "Blimey!" Ron shouted. Harry looked at him confused. "What the heck was that for?" Harry muttered. Ron looked at him with a guilty smile. "Sorry, Harry," Ron said. Hermione spoke: "Guys, we need to talk to Dumbledore!" Harry thought about what the raven haired boy said: "Dumbledore is insane!"  
Harry shook his head. "No, not Dumbledore," he said, "at least not at the moment." Hermione sighed and Ron shrugged. He smiled. His friends had to be good. They just had to be.  
They must be. "Ok, guys we need to go to the beach," Harry said. They both nodded So with that He, Hermione and Ron all ran away from Hogwarts…  
And their normal lives. (Or closest to normal you can get when your a wizard or witch) 


	5. Realization

Harry looked across the water, anger boiling inside him. He saw that the boy was gone and the sea was as calm as ever. He could tell his friends were anxious. Harry turned. "I'm serious, there was a boy here!" Hermione sighed. "Harry, come on let's go back to Hogwarts," Harry clenched his fists. Ron was silent, which was odd for him. "No, we can't!" Harry cried. Hermione looked surprised."Why not?" she asked. Harry didn't answer. He knew exactly what to do. He had managed to read the words on the boy's orange t-shirt. Camp Half-Blood. "Guys, were going… to New York City."

(Sorry for the wait, next chapter will be coming soon!)


	6. Ever Ending Journey

**CHAPTER 6**

 **Ever Ending Journey**

"New York City?" Hermione said with a quizzical look. Harry nodded. "Well, we need to go to New York first before we can go to Camp Half-Blood," Harry explained. Ron looked confused. "Why would we need to go to New York City, Harry? Shouldn't we go straight to… um, that place you said about?" Ron asked.

"Camp Half-Blood, and it's because we might need Muggle transportation to go there, I just have this feeling," Harry said. Hermione sighed. "But Harry, I don't see how we can fly all the way across the Atlantic Ocean without resting," she said, looking across the ocean and the waves as they crashed against the beach.

Harry thought about it. "Hmm, maybe we can take a plane?" he suggested. They both seemed to nod in agreement. "Alright Harry, lead the way," they both said in unison. Harry nodded and they all headed to the Heathrow Airport.

When they got there, Hermione suddenly gasped. Harry ran over. "What is it?" he asked. "Where are we going to get money for the plane tickets?" she asked. Harry thought for a moment. "Hmm, maybe…" he rummaged into his pockets and pulled out about 300 hundred dollars. "Bloody hell, Harry!" Ron gasped, his eyes wide. "Where did you get this much money?"

Harry smiled. "That's a secret," he said. He then turned and walked towards the airport. "Let's go," he said. Hermione was also shocked at the amount of money that Harry had, but shook her head and nodded. "Come on, let's go, Ron," Ron was gaping like a fish as Hermione dragged him towards the airport.

Once inside, they looked for the plane that would take them to New York City. Over the intercoms, the announcer drawled out all the flights that were currently leaving. "Come on, we need to hurry," Harry said. He ran towards the counter where they paid for the tickets and put the money down on the counter. The man who was behind the counter eyed the trio. "3 plane tickets to New York, please," Harry said. The man nodded and gave him three tickets. Harry grabbed them and ran towards the place to get on the plane just as they were announcing, "New York is about to take off." The trio made it just in time and took their seats, wands in their pockets carefully concealed.

"This is going to be a long flight," Harry said.

 **8 HOURS LATER:**

The plane touched down.

The trio had gotten a taxi and was riding down 5th Avenue. Harry was looking out the window looking out at the tall skyscrapers overhead. An hour later the taxi stopped in the middle of nowhere on Long Island. "Harry, this is the middle of nowhere," Ron said. Harry didn't answer and instead said, "Let's go," They all got out of the taxi and walked into the woods.

 **A/N:**

 **(SORRY THIS WAS SO BORING, THE NEXT CHAPTER SHOULD BE A LOT BETTER)**

 **(Also, I'm back from Summer Break.)**


	7. An Unexpected Arrival

**CHAPTER 7**

 **An Unexpected Arrival**

Harry Potter and his friends traveled through the forest, their wands at the ready in case anyone were to attack them. Harry hoped that he was right to come here, otherwise, he'd regret it. Ron kept swatting at branches and leaves, trying to get through, it was thick.

"Guys, look!" Harry shouted behind him. He had been walking ahead and had spotted a significant looking hill up ahead. He walked up the hill, barely breathing. He realized he wasn't breathing right, and started to inhale and exhale slowly. Ron and Hermoine both caught up to him.

"Harry, what is it? I don't see any-" Hermoine trailed off mid-sentence. What the trio saw impressed them, and they lived in Hogwarts, for Pete's sake! Rolling hills turned into a valley, and Harry began to gawk. It was beautiful in a weird sort of way. To the east, he saw a canoe lake, glittery in the morning sun. To the west, he saw a Big Blue House, standing atop a hill. His eyes traveled farther and he was taken aback to see a wall with lava coming out of it. He saw many other things, like weird looking cabins in what looked to be a weird formation.

Harry was impressed, and slightly in awe. He'd seen the Wizarding World, but this was something else. It radiated with a different type of magic then he had felt at Hogwarts and London. It radiated with life and something else he couldn't quite put his finger on.

Hermoine nudged Harry. "What are we supposed to do?" she asked. He looked at her, slightly confused. Hermoine always knew what to do, but she looked as confused as Ron was, and that wasn't something you saw every day, or at all. He sighed. "We need to find a boy named Percy Jackson, because I have a feeling something is going to happen soon," and Harry was right. Something was about to happen, but it wasn't what they were going to expect, and as they walked down the hill into the camp, Harry felt a tingle in the back of his neck. As if something, or _someone,_ was watching him. He turned, but nothing was there. He frowned, turned back, and kept walking.

 **CAMP HALF-BLOOD: Percy Jackson's POV**

Percy Jackson was tired. He had swum all the way back from London to warn an emerald green eyed, black haired, rimmed glasses boy of impending danger. That being Dumbledore, the vile headmaster of Hogwarts. How had he learned this, you asked? Well, let's see…

 _Flashback:_

 _Percy was walking down the streets of Manhatten, his mind clear and the sky clear as well. He almost smiled. Was this going to be the day he was NOT going to be attacked by monsters? Oh boy, he hoped so. But this hope was short lived as he felt something terribly wrong._

 _His hand went to his jean pockets, feeling Riptide he clutched it, then in a sudden move, took it out and uncapped it, spinning around holding his sword to the throat of… a strange looking woman. She had these garnered claws, hooked nose, beady black eyes, and a stench that would have knocked out any mortal, and left an immortal or monster gibbering to their mommies. She pointed a crooked finger at Percy, and he pointed to himself. "Me?" he said aloud, giving a fake look of surprise.  
_

 _The woman nodded, and beckoned him. The woman turned, and suddenly they were on top of a building. He couldn't tell what building, but he couldn't think of that right now as he literally almost fell over. "What do you want?" he asked. The woman didn't answer at first, then when she did, her voice was raspy. "Pereus Jackson, son of the sea god, Poseidon." he tightened his grip on Ripetide. No one knew his full name, and he would like to have kept it that way._

 _"I have come to warn you of a threat." Oh great, a threat. What else was new? Percy nodded along anyway. "What threat?" he asked. The woman's eyes were narrowed. "A man known as Dumbledore has been terrorising Europe for a long time, and has been playing a boy to kill a threat that would threaten his power. He is not a good man._

 _The woman frowned, then continued. "You must take the boy to Camp Half-Blood, he'll be on a beach in London. He has emerald green eyes and black hair, with rimmed glasses." Percy was a bit surprised. Wow, an immortal was actually being clear and consise. Was he dreaming. The woman glared. "No, you aren't dreaming, and not all immortals are vague," the woman sniffed._

 _"Who are you?" he asked. She smiled, her teeth crooked and yellow. "You'll find out soon enough," he glared. "Now go, go to London and protect the boy. Bring him to Camp Half-Blood, evil forces are at work here," she said, and he was so distracted by what she said, he didn't notice the smile appearing on her face._

 _He looked up and she was gone._

 _End of Flashback:_

Percy shuddered as he relived the memory. Suddenly, he heard a commotion outside his cabin. He walked out and looked around when he suddenly saw…

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**

 **(A/N:)**

 **Hope you enjoy this! Took me a while, but I got it out.**


	8. Wonderful & Deadly Surprises

**CHAPTER 8**

 **Wonderful & Deadly Surprises**

 **Percy's POV:**

Percy Jackson was surprised to see a raven-haired, green-eyed, rimmed glasses wearing boy, who seemed very skinny and underfed, standing there with two other people he couldn't recognize. The boy was Harry Potter. Percy smiled. So, the kid got his message. He didn't know who the other two were, but he assumed they were his friends. He steeled his nerves. His friends? What if they were working for Dumbledore? Campers were gathered around them, murmuring to themselves, suspicious looks on their faces. Percy couldn't blame them. They were demigods. Half-bloods. Children of the gods. There were many people and monsters who wanted to kill them. But as the chattering rose, he decided to intervene. 

"Guys, leave them alone! They must be tired after their journey," he said loudly. Some of the campers nodded and left. But others were much more stubborn. One of them would be the new (ish) camper named Jack Roberts. "Come on, Jackson," he said in his usually high and annoying voice. "Why should we? We don't even know who they are!" Percy seemed to glare at Jack. "Back off, Roberts, leave them alone," Percy growled. Jack rolled his eyes. "Whatever, we shouldn't trust these people," he said grudgingly before walking away.

Percy turned to Harry and his friends. "Sorry about that, things are sort of tense right now," he apologized with a smile. Harry shook his head and smiled. "That's fine, we have to deal with people like that back at... " he frowned. Should he tell him where they lived? He shrugged. It wouldn't do any harm, would it?

"Back at Hogwarts," he was referring, of course, to Draco Malfoy, the school prick and bully. Percy only nodded. "I should probably take you to Chiron," he said. But before he would, he needed to know who the other two were. Harry must have noticed where Percy was looking, because, in the next moment, Harry said, "Oh, right, Percy, this is Hermione Granger, and this is Ron Weasley, guys, this is Percy Jackson!" Harry said. Percy seemed to smile at them, though he had some doubt and suspicion in his eyes. "Oh, so you're this 'Percy Jackson' Harry talk so much about," Hermoine said.

Percy nodded. The sun was rising higher in the sky. Percy realized he should probably lead the way to the Big House. "Come on, follow me," Percy said, walking past the cabins to the Big House. Harry, Hermoine, and Ron gave each other looks of confusion. Why were they going there? They obviously knew, but they weren't sure exactly why they had to meet this 'Chiron'.

 **The Big House:**

The trio and Percy were at the front door. Percy walked in, and there in the hallway was a man, who had the body of a horse. Chiron. Harry had seen centaurs before, but this one seemed more human from the top than he had seen most of them.

Chiron had been facing away from them, but then Percy called his name. He turned and smiled. "Oh, there you are Percy, and I see you have Harry Potter," Chiron said warmly. Harry frowned. "Wait, how do you know me? Have we met?" Harry asked. Chiron shook his head. "No, Percy told me what he wanted to tell me about you, but I fear he may be holding things back," Harry looked over at Percy, but the son of Poseidon didn't look back.

"So, why have I been brought here?" Harry asked. Chiron sighed softly. "I'm afraid that something evil is rising," Harry frowned. "And what evil would that be?" Chiron looked at Harry.

"All I know is, they are planning something big," Percy stepped in this time. That's not all Percy knew, and the woman who had told him this seemed strange and oddly vague. "And Harry... " Percy paused, before continuing.

"You and I may be the only ones who can stop it,"

 **(A/N:**

 **Sorry about that! I wasn't meant to be gone so long but school just caught up to me, and I needed a break and to get my muse back.**

 **Basically, Harry and Percy may be the only ones who can stop this "new evil" but don't know who he/or she is. Or what they want to do. Also, the keyword being may. Who knows what else can happen? :)**

 **Hopefully, I can get another chapter out soon, but we'll see. Happy Late New Years! 2019 )**


End file.
